


Do Me Up

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Nervous, Other, Supportive Egoflapbang, egoflapbang, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I did for Sweetiefiendfics.tumblr.com<br/>"Arin begins to be bolder about wearing girly clothes and makeup around the office, Dan starts to get curious and shyly asks suzy if she would mind doing his makeup too."<br/>Very supportive and very fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me Up

Dan noticed that he was watching Arin closely at the office more and more each day. Everyday Arin would embrace a more feminine style and he really pulled it off. It started off small, he came into the office one day in a floor length skirt, then that same skirt with a matching blouse. One day when he and Arin were recording, Dan noticed that Arin was wearing a bit of make up. Dan didn’t deny how good Arin looked, but he was curious of why he liked it so much. Was embracing your feminine side as fun as Arin made it look?  
One afternoon Dan approached Suzy at her desk. Arin was really done up today and Dan knew he wasn’t able to pull that off on his own. His hair was curled, his make up flawless and his outfit was on point. It was obvious Suzy had a hand in getting her husband ready for the day. Suzy looked up as Dan approached and smiled.  
“Hey Dan.” She greeted.  
“Hey Scuze.” Dan leaned against her desk and smiled at her, she smiled back which warmed Dan’s heart.  
“What’s up?” Suzy leaned back in her chair to give Dan her full attention. He gestured to Arin who was leaning over Ross’ shoulder helping him with some animation.  
“Arin looks good today.” He stated and Suzy shook her head.  
“Yeah he does. He’s been looking forward to today. We got the dress he’s wearing last night and he was so excited when we left the store.” Dan looked back at Arin who was wearing a floor length maxi dress and a matching sweater so his arms were covered, Dan noticed that whenever he wore stuff like this, he always had his arms covered.  
“His make up looks good too.” He commented. The two of them looked over at Arin who shot them a quick smile and went back to helping Ross.  
“Yeah, we got up a little earlier this morning. He asked me to contour his face and everything. This morning was fun.” Suzy smiled. Dan cleared his throat.  
“S-So do you like…help Arin a lot? With makeup and stuff?” Dan asked.  
“Yeah. Arin can’t do his own make up to save his life.” Suzy laughed. Dan ran his fingers through his hair. Suzy cocked her head to the side.  
“What’s up?” She asked.  
“I was thinking…maybe…like since…Arin makes makeup look good. Maybe…if you aren’t busy…” Dan wasn’t sure what he was asking or why. He was curious as to why Arin liked makeup and feminine clothes.  
“Do you want me to do your make up?” Suzy asked. Dan quickly shushed her.  
“Please not so loud. I want it to be a secret for now okay?” Dan asked and Suzy understood.  
“Gotcha. Why don’t you spend the night at our house? I can do your makeup tomorrow morning.” She offered and Dan nodded.  
“Sure, sounds great.” he smiled.  
~~  
Arin was so happy to see Dan show up to his house with an overnight bag. Suzy mentioned on the ride home today that she had a surprise for him when they got home.  
“Dan! Are you my surprise?” Arin hugged Dan as he entered their home. Dan gently kissed Arin’s cheek and smiled.  
“Yep. I’m your surprise tonight.” Dan replied as he set his bag down and greeted Suzy who was sitting on the couch. Dan and Suzy planned that he would spend the night at her and Arin’s house and in the morning, let Arin leave before the two of them and that’s when Suzy would do Dan’s makeover.  
The three of them all made dinner together and cleaned everything up when they were done. They spent most of the evening catching up on TV shows as the three of them cuddled on the couch together. Cuddling turned into teasing, teasing turned into kissing, kissing turned into making out and Dan Suzy and Arin ended their evening in the bedroom together.   
The next morning Arin was ready to go before Dan and Suzy both were.  
“We’re gonna be late guys.” Arin complained as Dan brushed his teeth.  
“I gotta shave still dude.” Dan mumbled as Suzy approached Arin.  
“Why don’t you go on ahead? Dan has his car and I’ll come home with you tonight.” Suzy suggested and Arin agreed. He kissed Suzy and Dan goodbye and left. Suzy turned to Dan and smirked.  
“Hurry up and shave. We got some work to do.”  
Dan shaved off his beard and walked over to Suzy’s vanity and sat down. Suzy had out a bunch of makeup and her straightening iron. Dan looked at Suzy’s reflection in the mirror. She was all ready to go. She was studying Dan’s face in the mirror as she absentmindedly played with his hair.  
“What I’m gonna do Dan, is straighten your hair first, then I’m going to contour your face. You pull off eyeliner pretty well so maybe focus more on your eye makeup and maybe just a little bit of lipgloss.” Suzy rattled off what she was planning for Dan and he took a deep breath. He was nervous but he wanted to try this, to see why Arin liked it so much. Suzy gently brushed through Dan’s unruly hair and began to straighten it. Dan closed his eyes and tried to keep calm. Suzy has done his hair before but he was more worried about the makeup part. He never work much, he only ever really wore it for music videos. But Suzy had plans to make him look good but he was still nervous. As Suzy began to apply makeup to his face she smiled.  
“You need to relax Dan.” she told him.  
“Trying….” he sighed.  
“You sound like Arin.” Suzy titled Dan’s head to the side.  
“Do I?” He asked, Suzy nodded.  
“Yeah. Arin was always into that stuff but only recently got the confidence to flaunt it.” Suzy instructed Dan to look up while she applied his eyeliner.  
“When I first started to do his makeup he never left the house. He was worried that people would make fun of him. But he realized how much bullshit that was and now look at him!” Suzy motioned for Dan to close his eyes as she applied baby blue eye shadow.  
“This color will really bring out your eyes.” She commented. Dan opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He looked good, he thought. His hair was flat from being straightened and the blue eyeshadow made his eyes look brighter, and they matched his teal colored button up shirt. Dan tucked some hair behind his ear. Suzy snapped her fingers and rummaged through one of her bags and pulled out a teal colored headband and put it Dan’s hair.  
“Do…do we have time to do my nails?” Dan asked timidly and Suzy grinned.  
“Of course we do.”  
~~  
Arin got a text from Suzy to meet her and Dan outside in the parking lot. Arin excused himself and ran to her car. Suzy was standing in front of the car and grinned as Arin approached.  
“What’s up? Everything okay?” Arin asked. Suzy smirked and nodded.  
“Yeah. Dan and I just have something to show you.” She stated. The car door opened and Arin’s heart skipped a beat when he took in Dan’s appearance.  
Dan stood in front of Arin in a very timid stance. His hair was straight and pushed back with a teal headband with a flower on it, He was wearing makeup, Arin could tell and he looked really cute. Blue eyeshadow really worked for Dan. He noted a slight pale pink color on his lips. His eyes traveled down his form and enjoyed the simple button shirt and jeans outfit he had on. He also noticed that Dan was wearing sandals and that his toenails were painted a light blue.  
“D-Do you…um…like it?” Dan asked as he bounced on one leg. It took Suzy a little bit of convincing to leave the house, Dan has become very nervous as they were about to leave.  
“Dan…you look….really really cute.” Arin smiled as he pulled Dan into a hug and turned to Suzy.  
“Did you do this?” He asked and Suzy nodded.  
“Yep! Even did his nails.” She lifted Dan’s hand to show the same nail polish on his fingernails that his toenails had.  
“Oh my god! So cute!” Arin squealed as he hugged Dan and Suzy.  
“You really think I look cute?” Dan asked.  
“Of course!” Arin spun Dan around and Suzy giggled.  
“You look super adorable.” Suzy and Arin praised Dan as he felt himself blush.  
“I feel cute…thank you Suzy.” Dan smiled as Suzy gently kissed Dan’s lips.  
“Don’t wanna mess up your makeup.” She teased which made Arin and Dan laugh. Arin took Dan’s left hand and Suzy took his right and the three of them all walked into the office, ready to show off Dan’s new look.


End file.
